The Becoming
by Unlikely Rose
Summary: “I am not turning you. Forget it.” I shrug “No way in hell. I’m sorry, this isn't an edict from Dumbledore or the Vulturi.” -Greek god gorgeuous, moody, vampire, my future baby's daddy. This basically sums up my love interest sitting across from me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own original vampire fanfic. So, whatever you may see here might not be the Twilight "norm". But, it will still be good.**

***evil grin* **

**I believe the mark of a good story is voluntary reviews, so I won't press for them. But feel welcome to, please!**

* * *

I see her, this angel barely skimming twenty; through the haze of smoke and flashing strobe lights. She panics as the bouncer looks at her, gauging the need to ask for I.D. He looks her up and down quickly, but not before the ire flashes in her grey round eyes. He winks, waving her on, as she is tugged forward by a busty girl towards the bar.

This mysterious beauty's companion is friendly. No, a downright whore, and her "skills" have them free drinks in less then three minutes.

Soon following the margaritas, a buzz-cut hick swaggers up to the be-sequined companion, motioning to dance. With a reassuring nod from the beauty, they are off.

The girl looks around, fascinated. Her eyes try to drink in everything greedily, and her lower lips forms into a pout as her eyes rest on me.

I smirk, raising my glass across the room to her. In effort to appear standoff-ish, she crosses her legs, and tilts her head, trying desperately to make her sparkling eyes look bored.

It only succeeded in me being more attracted to her then ever.

I stay in my booth with my mates, never leaving it once. I watch her, the whole night. Her curly auburn hair shines and her grey eyes flash, and she looks like a knock out compared to any of these girls. Three more drinks come her way, along with seven dance offers. She accepted the former, but would only nod adamantly and mouth a "no thanks" when asked to dance.

Near midnight, her friend comes back, drunk and giggling. She whispers something in the beauty's ear, and the girl looks horrified.

Trying to take her wrist and a drag her towards the door, the drunk girl staggers away, and before completely gone, she tosses a set of car keys to the the auburn haired girl.

I watch with horror though as she straightens up, and marches stoically to the door. Behind her a rubbishy looking man picks her out, and starts to follow her through the crowd. Trashy scum.

Before I know what I am doing, I am launching myself out of the booth and propelling myself to the door as quickly as I can, trying to act normal and match my pace to something like a humans. Behind me a chorus of raunchy cheers emit from my mates at the booth. I hear a "Go get her!" and a "Finally!" before I am out the door.

My eyes adjust immediately, of course, and I spot the petite figure quickening her pace to a line of cars.

"Hey honey..." The bastard drawls, sauntering after her. She reaches her car, nervously fiddling with the keys, finally shoving the right one into the door of a dilapidated old Honda.

She yelps in horror as his hand comes around her waist, and I am going to be behind them in a second. But not before the sick scum drawls a kiss down her neck. This time, my hands are around his neck, as he is being pushed up against a brick wall.

My eyes are narrowed to slits, and my hands are shaking as I hold him against the wall. He doesn't try to hide the terror as I flash him a look that could kill.

"Do. You. Want. To. Die?" I grit out. He shakes his head "no" vigorously, his eyes glassy. I can have that effect.

I drop him on the cement, hearing a satisfying _crack_ as I leap back to this beauty.

"Come, we must go!" I whisper, urgency coating my voice. She is terrified, shaking like a leaf. I fear I might break her. She nods dumbly, taking my hand as I lead her to my car and assist her in. I feel guilt, making her think there is any remaining danger, but I can't help it.

I grip the steering wheel tightly, not caring if it snaps in two. I am watching her though, not the road. I know these winding country roads like the back of my hand, _as if I needed it. _She is too numb to even comment on my pushing 90 miles per hour.

After some minutes we arrive at my home, a shambly yellow townhouse in an old has-been housing development; miles away from that town.

I curve the car to a halt on the drive, perfectly.

Before she can reach for the door's handle, I am on the other side, opening it for her. Her mouth forms a small "o". Quickly snapping her lips together, she ducks out of the car.

I realize the position we're in. Her back is against my car, and I am towering over her.

This is awkward for her, I can tell; her cheeks are flushed and I can hear her heart racing much faster then before.

Taking advantage of this, I bend over and kiss her lips, heatedly. Her tiny lips race to keep up with mine, and instinctively, my arms slip around her waist. She stands on her toes, gasping for air, before resuming where we left off.

I should protect her.

I should stop.

But I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers! The encouragement was much needed and applied. This story will definitely be continued, and I promise, fully completed. I'll use your thoughts to shape this story the whole way through. **

**If you get antsy, go check out my other completed vampire fiction. **

**Now I have a new request. I will _always_ want your reviews! But, if you simply wont to begin with, will you please put me on your updates or favorites list? At least then I can know if I am writing this decently! **

**(And as one pointed out, yes, you will now discover the characters names.)**

* * *

"Ava, get your scrawny ass out here now!" A death harpie screeches.

I crack my eyes, blinking at the blinding 9 am light flooding my tiny bedroom.

I growl "What?" jumping out of my bed onto my freezing concrete floors, scampering out of the tiny hall in my flat. "This better be worth it Peyt." I growl, hands on hips, as I skid to a halt in front of my neurotic house mate.

She mutters something, probably raunchy or inapropriate, before quickly spinning and dashing out the door to her weekend job. It was lost on me, because apparently, there is a greek god leaning on my door frame, grinning at me like a cheshire cat. He does a one up and down quickly, and then I see why _he_ is gawking. I glance down at myself, blushing to find I'm am, _of course_, wearing too short shorts and a tank top displaying across my cleavage "That's What She Said".

I'm too stoned on my sleep hangover to care, let alone waste precious energy standing.

I pad over to the madra plaid (garage sale find) sofa, plopping down and motioning for him to follow and do likewise. He sits across from me in an over-stuffed blue arm chair, looking too perfect and angelic for any seedy end Sixth Avenue rent controlled apartment.

His face is pale, deathly so, with almost femine, perfectly even cheek bones, and full rasberry color sensual lips. His wavy black hair flanks his neck in length, falling in waves over his forehead, casting shadows over his dark ominous looking eyes. His face is angular, rounded off in shape giving a youthful impression, yet still breath takingly gorgeous.

I stare at him entranced, smiling into his dark indecipherable eyes. Now I feel really stoned, sort of entranced, looking into his eyes.

"Don't." He mutters, tossing his head to the side and scowling, looking like a sullen child.

"Excuse me?" I stutter, never taking my eyes of him. He snaps out of some reverie, looking back at me. "Oh? Nothing.", he grits, turning back to me, begrudgingly.

"Can I help you?" I quirk my head to the side, trying to probe into his mind via his black orbs.

He looks at me, with mingled disgust and awe, before he tosses back his head and lets out a roar of a laugh. Instead of being comforting, it is dark, and the sound fills the whole room, making me feel suddenly chilly.

Once recovered from his fit, he looks at me incredulously. "I apologize, I thought you were in jest." He asserts, suprised.

"Oh." I nod my head shakily, pretending to comprehend.

A look of pity passes over his face, and my dander is up. Before I can reply, he is already speaking.

"You really don't remember do you?" He grunts. I just raise an eye brow and shrug at him.

Damn. I hope I don't have a creeper. Well, for him, I could.

"It's alright Ava, I mean no harm. I am Johnathan Flynn, more commonly called Johnny." Something, however tiny; clicks, and he pauses to look hopefully at my face, a usual bill board of my emotions. I nod for him to continue, so he resumes.

"Months ago, three actually; I met you at a bar in a tiny nearby town. From there, we..." He looks embarrased enough to pause, glancing at me. "We well, um.. We were _close_ if you catch my meaning, and..." He trails off, hoping I'll take the bait.

Now I am angry, I've caught his drift alright. "I'm not some whore, if thats what you think! You can't come back for seconds." I growl, knowing my eyes must be blazing now, and my face red.

"Excuse me?" He asks, clearly affronted. Even more clear, is the shock and indignation written across his face.

"What?" I snort. "Used to getting your goodies when you want them Johnny?" I ask, this time my voice in falsetto, convincingly sweet despite the transparent sarcasm.

And then, I am in a blur. Before I can discover what has happened, he has me pinned against the opposite wall. His breathing heavy, and his hands are shaking around my arms. He looks down at me, his eyes dark caverns, with no intelligible emotion beyond anger shining trough.

"Believe me Kitten, if I wanted you, I needent ask." He utters, and a cold realisation creeps over me, though heave emphasis is put on the "if".

Showing no fear, I jut my chin out, looking him square on. "I never pegged you as the rapist type." I smirk, knowing I've got him.

"Oh believe me, it would be consensual." He breathes into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

He stares at me a long moment, and our faces start drifting nearer, and nearer to each other... His soft lips are suddenly on mine, and though I hate it, something is drawing me into it, and I kiss him back eagerly, disgusted with myself.

His tongue begs entrance to my mouth. Unaware, I allow it, and out tongues are battling for dominance.

Pulling back from my eager participation, he chuckles wrily. "See what I mean Kitten?" He smirks as I wriggle against him, and then in a second we are both sitting on the sofa.

Damn, he is on _something_.

"Yes." I mutter, breathless.

"There now." He purrs, grabbing my chin and centering my vision on him again. "Will you please give me a chance, and listen Kitten?"

"Alrightie Dawg." I grin, throwing him the peace sign.

Some time later, perhaps minutes or hours, I sit gaping in horror, and a bit of twisted amusement.

"So your saying, that your a one hundred and thirty nine year old vampire, you feel inexplicably bonded to me, and let me get this, you knocked me up?" I say, ticking one finger off each time I repeat his little tale.

I can feel my mouth twisted into a scowl, but for some reason I am angry with _myself_. I should be having a seizure right now, or at least I should faint, like the vaudville ladies always do on the 1950's flicks channel. But know, I'm actually somewhat following his thesis, and feel a little compassionate.

"Eh, so what do you think, Kitten?" Dang, now its a nickname.

"I understand your plea Dawg." I grin, watching his reaction. "_But_, I'm not pregnant. I couldn't be. But you, your screwed." I sigh, shrugging.

"No darling, I believe I screwed you." He replies, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Oi. I am not _pregnant_!" I wail, throwing my arms up in the air in consternation.

"Really Ava, are you fooling yourself? Why have you gained those extra pounds? And the vomitting? I assure that isn't a typical 24 hour bug." He mocks, his lilting voice almost convincing me of his sympathy.

"You've been spying on me!" I jab an accusing finger his way, my mouth screwed into an angry scowl.

"I'm not denying the fact. But you aren't denying yours either" He shrugs, nonchallontly. "You are pregnant Kitten, believe me that."

The awful thing? The facts; the sickness, weight, they all _fit_ the diagnosis. Still, I shouldn't be taking this _so_ well.

"So basically, your sparkley, immortal, and every preteen's fantasy?" I quirk, giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"Close. Except for the shimmering and living forever hype." He purses his lips, attempting a sultry look. I roll my eyes, and he resumes.

"Vampire's years are numbered. Well, we could live forever I suppose. But we just hit dementia at around a thousand years. Then vampire younglings "take care" of the situation. Then the Males live longer, and can reproduce, of course. Truth be told, vampires aren't in a state of living death, we are simply a branch of the human species, a bit more stronger, with the need then, for something more substantial then food to live on. Namely, blood. Vampires don't have super powers, they just simply are muchfaster, stronger, and smarter. We have much higher body temperatures, which is why we never become ill. Too hostile for even germs. Also why the females cannot carry offspring, lest they roast their young. The only way to produce another vampire is to _"_turn_"_ one."

"Ah, I see." I sigh. He makes it all sound so simple.

"But-" I begin, getting cut off.

"Why did I come here? Stalk you? In essence, the leading old gent's of vampire society would be pissed off by my impregnating a "_homo sapien"_. Well, that and, they would kill us all. You, me, and the child. Hybrid's aren't highly esteemed in our community. So here is the thing, certain death is in the cards for us. But we can try to avoid it. It's a sham, pretty hopeless, and highly dangerous; but it is sinking, or swimming here."

"And, lets say your correct. That this all Live Free Or Die Hard here, and that we're gonna blow up in a few minutes. Whats your plan?" I ask, looking at him, my head tilted.

"You and I would have to climb the vapire social ladder. Basically, show off our happiness, and gain as many allies as possible. When the child is born and word gets out to the oldies, we would be too public a commodity to kill off. Vampires love exotic things, and take no offense, but they would love a "little human" for a pet. _Especially_ if she were carrying a new born!" He finishes, excited with the tiny ground a baby gives us.

"Your strange." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Thank you." He grins, then becomes lost in thought. "Now lets see.. A car, town house, two new wardrobes. Yes, I think I have a million lying around." He mutters, ticking off his fingers and going over the equation in his head.

"Million?" I sputter, shivering slightly.

"Yes Ava, a million, maybe two or three. Those things do tend to pile up after a few decades." He rolls his eyes, as if explaining this to a child.

"Fine." I growl, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then you'll do it?" He jumps up, swinging me in his arms with him.

"Yes.." I look at him cautiously, wriggling out of his grasp. "Do you think I want to sit around wait for death, when I could be living the sweet life?" This time, I am the exasperated one, he the child.

"Fine, it is all settled. We have no time to waste. What excuse shall you leave your roomate?"

"Peyton knew I was worried about this." I swallow, motioning to my belly. "I'll just tell her that it is true, I'm moving to my aunts in the suburbs and now her boyfriend can finally move in." I nod, affirming it.

"Fine." He mumbles, sounding annoyed.

"When do we go Grumpy?" I call over my shoulder, scribbling a note to Peyton.

I turn around to see him hopping around my tiny aparment, shoving my pasport, birth certificate, and a bunch of other flotsam papers into a black leather bag.

"Now actually, don't bother packing. We'll go shopping..." He grins, looking devilish.

* * *

**Please review if you feel inclined! Or add me to your updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't posted much. I know you don't care how busy I've been, so I'll just promise to get another chapter out in under a months time. **

**I'm holding chapter four ransome. The price? 4 (or more) itty bitty reviews. If I don't get them, no update! *****runs behind tree* And if I get them, I'll make time in my crammed schedule to update promptly! **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

We come to a halt, Johnny effortlessly gliding into in front of a tiny strip mall, more fitting for Los Angeles or Chicago then a foggy little town in Oregon. It is filled with tiny boutiques, all pristine and unique.

He pulls me out of the car, half jogging into a store with some italian sounding name.

It could better pass off better as an art gallery, with high white walls and light wood floors. Everything is bright, and perky, and I can feel my lack of caffeine hitting me. A woman in her early 30's comes over -or saunters rather- flipping her bright red hair and telling us that if we need assistance, to simply ask for "Vera". He nods, flashing a dazzling, yet almost petfifying, smile. I have to stifle a laugh though, positive I've heard him mutter "cougar".

He gives me a cautionary glance, taking me over to a a rack of pastel sun dresses. "No way in hell." I unconciously back towards the door, shying away from the darkening look on his face faster than the ruffled dresses. He grabs my wrist, ducking down to my level. "I can arrange that." He growls, his warm cinnamon breath awash on my face.

"No Thanks" I giggle, hopping nervously back to the rack, grabbing the first thing I see. "Are you daft?' He mutters, grabbing the dress away from me.

"Um, yes?" I shrug, staring at him.

"Red." He shakes his head in disgust, repeating the offensive color. "Red! Seriously Ava? Auburn hair, gray eyes, and you pick red?" He rolls his eyes, incredulous. "Oh heavens, the nerve!" I mock gasp while quirking an eye brow at him, tired of his mood swings.

"Fine, I'll do this." He mutters, appraising me.

In two seconds, he is off in a whirl. I follow him dumbly around the store, while he grabs everything in un-red, and tosses it into my arms. Pretty soon, this pack mule is laddened down with skinny jeans, flouncy skirts, cardigans, and numerous baby doll tops and dresses.

He grunts, yanking the mountain out of my arms and plodding up to the cash register. He tosses the gargantuan stack onto the gleaming countertop, flicking out a shiny card and swiping it through the money sucker.

We repeat this process at at least five other boutiques, plunking down more than a few digits for all the shoes, bags, jackets, bangles, and scarfs that appeal to Mr. Shopping Fairy.

I nod towards the tiny back seat, crammed with every imaginable shopping bag, hat and shoe box known to man.

We are speeding off after some odd four hours of this workout, with the tiny backseat crammed with every imaginable shopping bag.

I feel the beginning pangs of hunger. My stomach epically anounces that, my face quickly becoming flushed. "Oh dang." He glances at my belly, looking slightly panicked. "How often do you eat with one of those?" He mutters, furthering his point by making an arched motion in front of his stomach.

"Oh, just 3 square meals a day like normal people, before I lose control and inhale whatever is in front of me." I smirk, my voice hitting a low.

"Haha" He replies, his voice monotone. "So where do you want to inhale, or rather, what do you want to inhale." He grins, twisting to look at me.

It knocks the breath out of me and I have to scramble to find my tongue.

"Eh, I could eat a horse. But since that probably isn't kosher, how about Italian?" I nod towards a tiny meddataranian cafe just a bit ahead, and he splits quickly into a parking spot.

We are directed to a little cozy table in a corner. To my glee, Johnny pulls out my chair. Soon after, a young waiter comes out, asking in a slight southern draw if we were ready to order. He smiles sweetly at me while I order, grinning when I jump at the feeling of another hand on my own.

I garble an apology, blushing profusely. Johnny waves him off, glaring at the tight jeaned boy's retreating figure.

"What, was that really necessary?" I glare, biting my lower lip.

"Yes it was. How would it look to others if I let my "girlfriend" be openly hit on?"

"Your paranoid." I huff, crossing my arms.

"You've got it now, this is how couples act." He nods, his expression wry. It only goes stern again when the waiter comes back with our food.

I stab furiously at my penne, looking up when he begins to speak. "Favorite animal?"

"Fish, you?"

"Is that an animal?" I roll my eyes at his remark.

"Alright, dog. Favorite color?"

I grin deviously. "Red."

He smirks. "Blue. Hidden talent?"

"I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue. Don't you dare comment."

"Fine. I'm literally, the woman whisperer. I attract them, and I've been told I understand them perfectly.."

My face is blushing severely. This man is a hot topic. Geez.

I ask now. "Birth date?"

"December 19th."

"And.." I prod, expectant. "Oh, yours?" He grins, playing dumb. "Fine." I cock my head. "October 8th."

This little game goes on till we are finished, though he barely touched his food.

He waves to someone, so I assume he is asking for a check, but he quietly asks for some desert with fudge in the name, and two forks. Far be it for me to be picky over sharing cake with a greek god, but he sure is taking the couple act pretty damn seriously.

He turns back to look at me after the server is out of sight, and surprises me. "Tell me about yourself." He thinks better of this, and tacks on a "Please".

"There isn't much to tell, what do you want hear?" I shrug.

"Fine. Tell me about your childhood, or your family." He nods, encouraging me I suppose.

"Well, my parents divorced when I was four. My mother left me with my father. I haven't seen her since, and I left home at seventeen, two years ago. I now work, or did anyway, as a secretary in an average little financing office. I lived with my roomy, Peyton, and believe me, my life at the moment was as exciting as a cooking class and few bar romps when Peyton dragged me along"

"I took this away from you." He sighs, shaking his head.

At this point, the southern gent comes back with something heart attack worthy doused in chocolate. I smile and nod, quickly continuing when he is gone.

"Are you implying it was only your fault I got knocked up?" I cringe, seeing my term make him wince. I race on, "It takes two to tango. Besides, a career in finance is not exactly a lucrative move in this economy."

"You are an anomaly." He mutters, shaking his head. "I just took the damn best years of your life away from you, or all of them maybe, and you just sit there and say its okay."

"And what else am I supposed to do Johnny, scream, stomp? Because if didn't know; that doesn't get you crap in life, and I am not going to squander my ill fated life away by throwing a tantrum to please you. So now, suck it up, and move on please?" I pant, winded from my tyrade.

"Ouch!" He squints his lovely eyes, staring at his lap.

"What on earth?" I question, watching him.

"Eh, just checking the make sure me balls we still there. I think you just about emasculated all else." He flashes me a heart stopping grin, so the hilarity of his line barely emits the proper gale of laughter it should have induced. For the first time ever, I notice a slight catch of a scottish accent.

"Holy Hell!" I grin as he motions to go.

"What?" He looks utterly mystified, and I love it.

"Your Scottish!" I give a little victorious jump, as we trek back to the his shiny little car. "Yes, and?" He shrugs, waiting.

"I know where you got the devil's temper." I smirk. "The culture has always fascinated me though." I add, not even fibbing. I left out the part of my propensity for having epic crushes on all Scottish men, though.

"Really?" He perks up a little, interested. "Fo'sho!" I grin, opening my car door and hopping into the car. "In that case, you wont mind meeting my mates?" He smiles; for the first time ever, he looks unsure of himself.

"I'd love to. When can we?"

"Immediately, if you'd like. We'll go over right now."

"Hold hold hold on!" I put my hand up and he jumps, looking startled.

"We don't have to th-"

"No, the timing is fine, but I am not going in this, leaving them with the impression that I am a hobo." I motion my hand downwards to my attire, to my blue sweats and green tee, complete with retro sneakers and a idiotically messy pony tail.

He stares at me, and then. Then, he _laughs._

"Excuse me, but we can't **all** look fantastic at the drop of a pin." I nod to his cute messy hair and button up navy shirt. "Now is it so cotton pickin' much, or can I have at least half an hour to clean up?"

"Of course, of course!" He pants, finally recovered from his laughter. "But, you- you are going into a house filled with hormonal scottish vampires, and your worried about looking like a hobo? Believe me love, they'd fuck a girl with an ounce of sex appeal.

My face is flaming, so scooting the farthest away from him in my seat that I can seems a good alternative. _Is he the same as his friends? Ouch._

Within ten minutes, Johnny pulls into a mass line-hotel parking lot. He pulls into a spot, and without waiting for me, jumps out and starts grabbing bags and boxes from the back seat. The awed hostess checks us in quickly, though I have to repress laughter when she flutters her eye lashes at him. Our bagage is to be brought up, lest Johnny decapitate someone while carrying all the boxes we brought in.

We jog up three flights of stairs upon my insistance, lest I become obese. After stating my point, he mutters "What? Obese on the scales of aneorexia?"

Unsurprisingly, when we get to the designated room, my bags are already neatly waiting a table in the corner. I approach them warily, before picking out some pale gray skinny jeans, a white eyelet lace baby doll, and a teal cardigan. To my relief and horror, I find skivvies, only to discover they're all thongs. I mutter "Damn." Jumping when he looks up from his sprawled position on the bed, grinning triumphantly while casually saying "Everything alright?"

"Of course. I'm gonna hop in the shower, alright?" I smile, knowing I can't let him win this one.

Dirty pervert.

* * *

Damn, I am five feet away from her showering. _Showering naked_.. I slam my head into the headboard, trying jolt my mind out of the gutter. Off of her. Off of that night. I only accomplish cracking the head board slightly.

I'm going to try my damnedest to keep my mind, and hands off her. And make sure my rack pat little bastard friends don't touch her.

I haven't told Ava any of this, but I was arranging her meeting them merely for the fact that I need them **all** to play babysitter with her for awhile, so that she wont be slaughtered quickly. In a sense, she probably won't see any wisdom in being shut up with horny male vampires in a house for months on end, but this _is _for her well fare.

I quickly pop out my phone, sending a quick text message for all the boys to meet at the house, mine actually, in half an hour.

I go back to trying to drag my mind off of her, trying to create a little back round story so we look half convincing, instead of half assed.

She instantly breaks me out of my reverie, coming out of the bathroom and looking damning again in her innocence. She fidgets, before throwing on some bracelets and ballet shoes, and turning to me again. She flashes one of those timid smiles, ducking her chin.

I cough, nodding abruptly. "Are you all set?" She nods, her auburn curls dancing innocently around her shoulders, so we are off.

* * *

**_Please review. _(I especially love funny ones. So, got a chuck norris line or some sarcasm? Add it, and it could go in the story!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Does anyone even read these?**

* * *

The parade of bleak little beige homes speed by. We park in front of a yellow house, the grass crinkly and brown, denying even spring. The shutters are hung askew, or are missing entirely, and their is some cryptic writing, plus the outline of a naked lady, carved into the tree shading the front yard.

Great. So this is a gang bang hang out.

He opens my car door, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the front door. He shoves it open, yanking me me inside. I shy away from him, trying to give him a tiny vibe that I don't get the hots from being man-handled.

As I nosily look around, I see a faded old couch and a tiny TV, along with a few other rickety pieces of furniture probably left behind from some past owners.

I try not to jump, a regular habit of mine when startled, when he lets out a roar of a yell, anouncing his arrival. In an moment, their are three vampires leaning against the walls. They all are all stunningly gorgeous, though each looks more different then the last.

One of them steps forward; the youngest looking. He eagerly shakes my hand, his round face smiling. He has fiery auburn hair, a touch brighter then mine, falling in a thick wave above his glittering navy eyes. I have to ball my fists to keep from pinching his adorable little cheeks. Maternal I'm not, but this little boy awakens those creepy urges.

Johnny ruffles his hair, as apparently this boy's cootie cuties make everyone want to give him milk and cookies. "Ava, Ronnie. Ronnie, Ava. He's the little runt. All 18 years of him the youngest."

"Your only seven physical years older, Old Man!" He snaps back, tossing a punch that Johnny gracefully dodges.

Johnny eats it up, egging him on. "Eh boy, but a man is **man**!" He slings his arm around my waist, and my face is probably redder then Ronnie's hair.

"Augh!" Ronnie gives Johnny a swift kick for this, knocking him backwards. I skid to the side, and Johnny gracefully recovers and back flips, instantly leaning against the wall; showing a chesire cat grin and flexing his muscles.

Next, a full greek god steps forward, with emerald green eyes and black curls that dance just past his chin. He is in league with _Johnny; _if possible. He is pretty, more pale then Johnny, more aptly, he looks carved of marble. Johnny has a sort of rugged sex apeal angle working for him, and while Johnny is more of a sex pot, this guy is breath takingly beautiful.

"Damn Johnny, nice!" He shakes his head. "I'm the local sex god; also called Kieren."I blush, though I love his bluntness. He nods to me, before turning back and readdressing Johnny; like I can't hear.

"See Johnny, I'm already turning her on!" He lets out a low whistle as he swaggers off, and Johnny grabs what happens to be within a reach, a dirty old vase; throwing it at Kieren's retreating figure. I have no idea how, but Kieren lightly lifts his fist, the vase hitting it square on; shattering into fragments. He lets out a booming laugh, then disappears.

Johnny clenches his fist, till the veins in his forehead are pulsing. Hot.

Not.

He clears his throat, trying to move past the incident. "Sebby, get your arse over here!" He waves to a tower. The man is brawny, his arms have got to be as big as my waist. He has dimples and light brown hair in layers, though I think his numerous tattoo's are an attempt to make him look badass.

"Sebastion, Ava. Ava, Sebastion." He motions back and forth, and I can tell it is imperative that I hit it off with Sebastion. He appears to sort of be the unsaid leader of the mythical sex pot league, and a rift probably wouldn't go a ways towards keeping my bones assembled.

He narrows his eyes to slits, gauging my face, but never once do his eyes leave mine. He nods slowly, at me, his mouth never leaving its fixed straight line.

Oh boy, this going **_so_** well.

Clearly sensing the tension in the air, little Ronnie scuttles out of the room, and before I can judge him for leaving me with two tense vampires, he comes back, tossing a brown bottle to Sebastion, then Johnny, and finally to me.

With lightening speed, Johnny reaches out and grabs the bottle before it can land in my hands. "What the hell dawg?" I look up at him.

"What the hell is right Ava! Your under age. And for another, you know you can't drink _right now._" He puts heavy emphasis on the last words, warning in his tone.

"I think underage drinking got me into _"_right now_''._" I purse my lips, staring at him. His eyes are dark, glittering; and I know he's _mad._

I know who's even madder though. "What is going on?" Sebastion asks, squinting at me. Oh boy.

Johnny sighes, rubbing his temples. In another instant, Kieren sweeps back into the room, plopping down on the sofa.

"Oh joy, everybody here just in time."

"Johnny, what do you have to tell us?" Kieren grins cheekily, his head cupped in his hands as he leans on his knees. He is feeding off of Johnny's discomfort, and enjoying it immensely.

"Well, you remember that night in the bar, how you were cheering me on to get laid? And I took your advice? Well, things went a little awry, and I accidentally, knocked her up," He says nervously, jabbing his thumb towards me.

Sebastion looks at me, and for the first time ever, doesn't look pissed. Just shocked. "Your damned." He states simply, clearly thinking it futile to even fight with us.

"Your not going to kill me?" Johnny grins.

"Nah, the family will do that for me." Sebastion nods seriously, so naturally I want to pee my pants, only until Johnny breaks out into a roar of a laugh.

"Lets get down to business. Whats the story?" Sebastion slaps his leg. Johnny shoves Kieren off the couch, sitting, and motions for me to sit.

Immediately, Kieren suddenly plops down into a chair next to me, grabbing my waist sitting me on his lap. I wriggle uncomfortably, shocked. Ronnie tries to come to my rescue, fiercely saying "She's a human being, fuckface!"

"Boy do I know!" Kieren grins wolfishly, pausing. "Whereas I'm clearly just an animal, I cannot help myself." He shrugs, tightening his arm around my waist. Sebastion looks pissed, and he starts to growl "Stop!" at Kieren, before being interrupted by Johnny.

"No Seb, its okay. Ava's got to grow a thick skin to move around in our circle. She'll be fine." He smiles at me, and I think I would like to kill him. For some bizarre reason, Sebastion's face mirrors my sentiment.

I mutter a rude name at Johnny. "Good job, kitten!" He claps. "That's what I mean, let her go Kieren." He nods, satisfied. Kieren loosens his grip slightly, but not completely. I purse my lips, but lean into Kieren. I want to prove a point, and I am avoiding kicking Johnny so he may never create more offspring.

- _Plus_, there is a small side of me that has figured out that Johnny doesn't quite like-like me. And that tiny side of me wants to make him jealous.

He raises an eye brow at me, then clears his throat. "Right, the story. I was thinking, we met six months ago in Chicago. Love at first sight, and so forth. I follow her around, cautiously of course -here he rolls his gorgeous eyes- sulk at her favorite coffee shop every morning, we date, we sleep together, and you know the rest." I try to fight the tiny nagging want to be upset at his taking this so lightly.

"You think your parents aren't going to kill you for "loving" a human?" Kieren questions.

"Ah, been there, mused that. See, yes, they will kill me for "loving" -here he uses air quotes- Ava, but they will _slowly_ kill me for just sleeping with her as a quickie."

I try to blink back my angry tears now, as I can't take being a _quickie _very well.

"Look! See what you did?" Ronnie throws his hands up in the air, and Johnny looks at me, bewildered. Feeling like a prize idiot, I jump up and scramble out of the room, not really seeing through my watery eyes, or caring where I go; I rush out a door, into a tiny yard. Inside the tiny chain link fence, I go to a rickety old swing set, plopping down on a swing -though my big fat preggo butt barely fits- and swinging listlessly. After a while, someone comes out, and sits on a swing next to me. I breath out a sigh, meekly looking up at them.

I give a little jump, looking up at Sebastion towering next to me. "They can be real jerks." He chuckles softly, looking into my eyes. I kind of can feel the ozone layer shattering, and probably the start of my first ulcer. "Yeah.." I grin shakily, batting my hands at my eyes. I think I could have better expected Miley Cyrus becoming a nun then this, seeing as, Sebastion hates me and all..

In the most gentlemanly Edward Cullen fashion imaginable, he proceeds to remove his navy hoodie and drape it on my shoulders. "There, so you can dry your eyes." He says gruffly, as I can tell Mr. Badass has to keep his manly facade, as swinging on play sets and sympathizing with chicks don't exactly fit the resume.

I have to swallow my school girl squeal as I dab at my eyes and thank my stars I didn't wear any eye make up. I smile and whisper "Thanks.".

"Sure." He calls over his shoulder, apparently condescending to give me two seconds now! He turns around, quickly muttering "You can have the room at the top of the stairs on the left. Night." He dips into the shadows, and disappears.

Geez, these vampire mood swings...

* * *

**Thank YOU for reading, but especially for reviewing! My apologies for holding this chapter ransom.. Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do! **

**(I have been insanely busy, but I have a free day a week now to update fo'sho.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ava's full name is Ava Jane Day. (Kinda vaudeville 1940's!!) Plus Johnny's is Johnathyn Perry Flynn (Flynn is synonymous with fire in gaelic I believe.)**

* * *

I shoot up in bed, my eyes bugging out. Just moments ago I was hiding from the world, before I cracked my eyes open to see Johnny sitting Indian style at the foot of my bed.

"What the Fu-"

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He greets, pushing his face right into mine and smiling cheekily. I put a warning finger out, hissing "Coffee!"

He kisses my finger tip with blazing lips, delightedly watching my disgusted reaction. _Ew._ "No kitten, you may forget our child, but I cannot. No coffee, no chocolate, no booze, no late nights for you or the baby for the next nine months."

"Joy killer!" I moan.

"Oh, also no peanuts or sushi." He nods assertively.

"Since when did you become so... knowledgeable?" I ask peevishly.

"I Googled." He shrugs sheepishly.

A disgusting wave of nausea sweeps over me, and I mutter "Google this!", dashing to the bathroom. I promptly empty the contents of my stomach, Johnny holding my hair back and rubbing my back the whole time.

I blush and start to stutter a thanks, but he cuts me off. "Tell you what. I'll lay out your outfit, and you... freshen up." He grins, then disappears. I brush my teeth twice, then hop in the shower. I stare at my flat stomach, poking it. I swear it feels hard already. But that's impossible... In a few minutes, I bolt to my room in a towel. I jump into my disturbingly put together outfit, trying to decide if Johnny is gay.

In the living room I find Ronnie flipping aimlessly through the TV stations. I drift into the kitchen, before being assaulted by Kieren crooning to Katy Perry while flipping pancakes. He pauses an "I Kissed a Girl" and wishes me good morning.

I'm pretty sure one of these vampire boys is going to come dancing out of the closet one day..

Three pancakes and two disturbing pop performances later, Sebastion and Johnny come into the kitchen looking amused.

_"Sex sells, and your sex cells make all the lost boys drool!"_

"Kieren, we don't have time for you to deafen Ava. We have to go meet Nora and Rich, alright?"

"Need I ask?" I shrug at them, quizzical.

"The big deal breaker breaker babe, Ronnie, Kieren, Sebastion and my sired parents. Vampire blue bloods, in a way. They can save us, or crush us. The goal here is the fore-mentioned, but can be on our best behavior in case, can't we Sebby?" He calls out, smiling innocently.

"Lets get this done with." He sighs, shaking his head.

Johnny and I go in his tiny Volvo while the rest load up into a showy yellow Hummer. I fidget with my hands incessantly, till he puts a huge warm hand on mine. "Calm down Kitten." He soothingly rubs circles into my wrist.

"I'll tell you what, I'll calm down, if stop calling me a friggin kitten, okay?" I huff, yanking away my hand.

"I'll do that. But I'll have to call you something personal; for appearances sake. Babe, Love, Hon, some coupley rubbish."

"I'm not a pig, no "Babe". Love is creepy though." I scowl.

"Love it is! I am _very_ creepy." He nods, looking in my eyes... creepily.

We pull onto a dirt road, leading up a sloping hill to a stunning three story Victorian home. The creme house is shuttered and shingled in maroon, complimenting the classic wrought iron fences and white veranda with pillars. A man-made little waterfall encased in ferns sits to the side, all this set before a hernia worthy mountain view.

I expect Johnny Depp or Edward Cullen to step out of this dream setting, but Johnny only opens my door and holds my shaking hand as he leads me across the long paved walkway to the house. The perfection is making me giddy, and I have to hold back a snort when he raps on a lion head doorknocker. A petite frosted blonde woman opens the door, taking in the scene, surprised.

"Jonathyn!" She cries, quickly recovering and seeming slightly more at ease. "I've missed my boys, why haven't you visited!" She seems more like a doting mother then a killer, but I only clutch Johnny's hand tighter as she leads way to an inviting sitting room. "Richard!, she calls at a surprisingly loud volume as she sticks her head into the hall, before motioning for us all to sit down. "Son, why didn't you warn me you were bringing a geust!" She admonishes sweetly, seeming adoring -if not a little blindly though.

"Actually Mother, that is why we are all here. The "guest" is Ava, and-"

"Well hello Ava!" A short man grins, coming into the room. He is in his mid fifties I'd wager, with grey hair and serene brown eyes. He seems to have the capacity of kindness, but of great authority, as his figure commands far beyond his sweater vest and loafers suggest.

"Hello." I smile, tilting my head. Clearing his throat, Johnny squeezes my hand -am I still holding onto it?- and begins quickly. "I've made some mistakes in my life, but I would never be the man I am today without your love and support. _-oh boy!-_ Now it may seem reckless, but I don't think love ever is, so I hope you'll be excited over gaining a daughter-in-law soon." Here he puts on such a sincere look of excitement that I am almost forget my anger over his changing a major plot detail. "And, a grand baby even sooner?" He poses it into a question, but I can tell as he leans into me that he is confident.

"You couldn't mean?" His mother gasps and her delicate hands flutter anxiously to her heart.

"I think they do." Mr. Flynn remarks, removing his spectacles and folding them neatly.

There is a dead silence, and I feel obliged to stare at the maroon and gold rug.

Slowly, Mrs. Flynn gets up and comes over to me. She looks into my eyes, and I think she'll bitch-slap the little hussie who tainted her son, but she hugs me, then Johnny. She whispers quietly, "Congratulations, you have my blessing and protection."

Mr. Flynn stares at his folded hands, looking handsomely pensive. Eventually he looks up. "Well I can't go against the wife!" He chuckles, stroking his chin. "Alright, you have _both _our blessings."

"You mean it? Thank You!" I burst out excitedly, so excited I forgot the cat had my tongue.

"Of course!" Mrs Flynn admonishes. "Your family now, so you'll have to stay here for month at least. We'll have to throw a ball as well... And start shopping for the baby, and -"

"Nora!" Mr Flynn says, clearly teasing. "How about you and Ava get to know each other, and the boys and I will go toss around the pig skin, eh?" Ronnie and Sebastion quickly "whoop!" in agreement.

I wait patiently for the Brady Bunch theme song to start rolling, or for the quintessential dog named Fido or FiFi to pop out. But no, it just gets _more Sitcom-y_!

"Of course dear, then we girls can start planing the ball!" Mrs Flynn starts excitedly, her eyes glittering, and suddenly the little women scares _me_....

I don't know how being in a mansion full of vampires isn't making me go pyscho, but the party planning classic feminine role thing is scaring me in this house.

"Be careful, she only gets that gleam in her eyes when the paint chips come out." Sebastion laughs, patting me on the head as he and his lucky bast- _I mean _brothers stampede out to the yard.

Mrs Flynn flies out of the room in quest of fabric swatches and cattery catalogues.

"Don't. Leave. Me!" I plead next to an indifferent Johnny, still remaining on the sofa. "She's getting the fabric swatches." I jokingly whine.

"No, I insist! Have fun Love!" Johnny grins triumphantly, kissing my just released palm.

I open my mouth to call him an impolite name, but he chortles "Don't call me that!" swaggering off to the backyard.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm going to make the family even more dysfunctionally dramitic if you do!**

**Review Dahlings! (The bext update is on it's way!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote a whole chapter, then deleted it because I hated it. This little part I kept because I rather like it. The bold italics are the lyrics from Space Dementia by Muse. **

* * *

_**You make me sick, because I adore you so.**_

_Her long lashes rest against her cheeks, fluttering occasionally._

I'm in love with a girl I hate. Why else would I be watching her sleep. She is so perfect. And that's just it. I feel like shit when I'm around her. Granted, I am a bad person- or vampire. Being a bad vampire is one thing. But she, she makes me think in terms of humanity. Ha! Humanity's definition is pretty ironic, since humans couldn't be farther from the definition. And she may not be sinless, but compared to me; nearly. And she thinks she isn't good person! Then what what does that make me in her eyes?

**_I love all the dirty tricks and twisted games you play on me. _**

_Her chest rises and falls, her breath softly curling in and out of her delicately shaped lips._

It's constant torture to be around her. Such a sweet torture though, one that I can't pull away from; that I always come back wanting tenfold more. It's only magnified by her making me want her. This angel makes me want to sin.

**_We'll destroy this world for you, I know you want me to feel your pain._**

_She moves her mouth, silent words spilling out of lips. It plagues her sleep, this wordless chorus._

I can tell she thinks I despise her, or at least do not care for her. What she sees is a casual lust and a tough luck facade from me. I do lust, hell yes... But I care, a rare thing for the likes of me.

**_I'd cut my name in your heart._**

**Unlikely Rose **

**Full length chapter coming soon! If this doesn't get more reviews though, I'm going to delete this story faster then you can say Michael Jackson because my inspiration has run dry. **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You for reviewing! **

* * *

"So where did everybody go?" I ask casually, stepping into all but empty the living room. It's been a month -I'm near 3 months pregnant- since we told Johnny's parent's about the baby, and we've alternated between the beaten down town house and their mansion. Usually Kieren is behaving indecently or Sebastion and Ronnie are idolizing the Wii in this house. Johnny looks up from his muse, which is currently a dilapidated old book. _Uh oh._ I don't like that look. I meet his intense dark brown gaze as unwaveringly as I may, determined not to appear frightened.

"They're all out," he states, looking at me intently. "Sit," he motions me over to the spot on the sofa next to him, I nod and sit gently on the faded little couch. "Ha," I snort incredulously. "They're all out, at the same time?"

He sighs. "They're out at a club. Vampire's actually have quite a social network," he states warily.

"Oh, I see." I mumble out, my face flushing immediately from guilt. "Why didn't you go out with them?

"Look where that got me," He laughs suggestively, looking at me. "Besides, you cannot be left alone, it isn't safe. I annoyedly cross my arms over my chest. "I hate the fact that I need a babysitter," I frown.

"I hate that it's all my fault. But things will get better, or we'll die trying." He pats me awkwardly on the back, and then slowly removes his hand. I have to choke back my laughter.

I sober up quickly when my mind backtracks to the matter at hand. "What's going to happen. With the baby? With the other vampires knowing about it?"

"I have no idea. Usually none are as idiotic as I was to get a human pregnant, so I have no idea what having a hybrid baby will entail."

"Gee thanks," I roll my eyes. "I don't ever want this baby to know it was a mistake. I grew up knowing everyday that I was never really wanted, just a total accident."

"Ava," Johnny grabs my wrist and shakes it emphatically, "That will never happen. The circumstances were wrong, but the result isn't. Things happen for a reason, and our child will know that it was meant to be. We'll work through all of this day by day."

I look up at him nervously. "So, we're in this together for the long haul?" He drops my wrist and nods. "Don't be afraid, please. Even if I wanted to leave you," here my heart leaps wildly, "I couldn't. I am, ah well.. bonded to you. Vampires usually are destined for someone, but even the most basic thing like sleeping with someone or them carrying your child can bond them to you. I'm irrevocably bonded to you." My heart stops, and then races like mad. _I think I'm officially infatuated... But he doesn't love you Ava. He's just attached. Don't be irrational. _

"Oh," I say shakily. "Good to know." And then.. His lips are on mine, kissing me so fast. He presses his lips against mine, and his tongue enters my mouth expertly. _Damn he is good. _His hands roam up and down my hips and he has pinned me against the arm of the couch. It feels so wrong, but it's too good to stop. I've been dying to touch his hair since I first saw him, so I intertwine my hands in his hair like the girls always do in the movies. He moans and pulls back, biting his lip and look annoyed as hell. I'm about to mutter an embarrassed apology, but he puts his finger to his lips to shush me. He quickly jumps to the opposite end of the couch and picks up his book, starting to read.

I'm about to mutter an obscenity at him, when the door blows open and an imposing man steps in. My poor human heart can only take so much of this drama. The man is gorgeous, like I now suppose all vampires to be, but him differently then any I've yet seen. His light blond- almost white- hair is swept back in a pony tail, setting off his square jaw and olive complexion. His piercing violet eyes stare at me like a hawk, and I know **my** eyes are as big as saucers.

"Oh," Johnny looks up from his book appearing convincingly surprised, "Hello Anon, we weren't expecting you. Just a social call?" I completely understand the frustrated look on the mans face as he stares at Johnny. He can easily say something sarcastic, but look so damn sincere that you doubt yourself.

"Perhaps," the man laughs chillingly. "Demetri knows. An edict has been delivered, the impregnated human must be turned before the child is born, or we shall dispose of her ourselves. You have five months, but you would act quickly, if you were wise." He chuckles darkly, and walks out of the house suavely.

* * *

**Muahah.**

**Thank you so much for those helpful past reviews. Some awesome reviewer suggested I throw in a bad guy for inspiration. (cough cough it's Demetri cough) So now things will be a little more spicey following this, and you can expect another update soon if you review! **


End file.
